Cracks in the Castle
by castle202
Summary: A sequel to the fluff Dating series, where we 'move the island' and find that life is more difficult than expected for our newly married couple!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Spoiler Warning: Possible spoilers up through the season 3 finale.

_Andrew Marlowe said that for season four of Castle they would be 'moving the island', and highlighting more conflict. So what the heck, I thought I'd give it a try. I've followed the light, fluffy __**Dating**__ series with a sequel built around the __**Castle**__ theme. This first will explore his premise in my universe – that a loving relationship between two people as strong willed, deep and multifaceted as these two would have rough spots and dark times. _

_The first story picks up approximately 3 months into their marriage. Remember, the finale didn't happen, so Kate was not shot and the Captain is still alive. Consider this your warning: all is not warm and fuzzy for our couple. There are definitely some 'Cracks in the Castle'. Enjoy_!

This is_ not_ what I meant when I told Castle I wanted someone to dive in with me," a frustrated Kate Beckett grumbled to herself. She got out of the squad car, pulled up her coat collar against the wind and approached the grizzly murder scene. She looked uncharacteristically frazzled, somewhat pale, and every bit five months pregnant with twins.

She walked at a fast pace, knowing that she was late because her morning gynecological appointment had run way over. She saw Lanie, Esposito, Ryan and several uniforms all gathered around the bloodied body, which was lying naked in the dark, dingy New York ally. They looked slightly annoyed and definitely cold, and she regretted that she had kept them waiting for over an hour in the harsh December weather.

As she drew near, Kate felt her stomach doing cartwheels, and realized that the smell of the partially decomposed body was not mixing well with her pregnancy hormones. She glanced at Lanie, who immediately saw the distress in her eyes, and lurched behind the nearby dumpster to puke.

"Classy, Beckett, real classy," she chided herself as she wiped her mouth with a tissue, took a deep breath and turned back to the crime scene, trying desperately to look professional despite having just tossed her cookies in the ally.

As she approached the scene, Kate noticed the two young uniform officers smirking to themselves, no doubt amused at seeing a veteran homicide detective in such a predicament. "Could this day get any worse?" she sighed. Just then her cell phone rang. She looked and saw that it was Castle, calling for at least the tenth time this morning.

Kate angrily turned her back to the group and whispered into the phone. "Castle, will you quit calling me! I'm at a crime scene!"

Castle was pleading. "Kate, you promised me you'd call after the appointment! What did the doctor…hello? Kate! Don't hang up! Kate, please!" It was Castle's turn to be angry.

Kate shoved the phone in her pocket and turned back to rejoin her team. "So Lanie, what have we got here?" She said briskly, attempting to sound calm and assertive, despite her embarrassing entrance.

"Well, it looks like the vic was…" The ringing of her own phone interrupted Lanie. She glanced at it and then looked at Kate, slightly bewildered. "It's Castle," she whispered.

"Shit! Don't answer it, Lanie," Kate ordered through gritted teeth, clearly annoyed. She suddenly caught another whiff of the body and was forced to immediately pivot and unceremoniously throw up again, this time on poor Ryan's shoes, who had made the unfortunate decision to stand behind her.

Kate cringed in horror at what had just happened, the look on Ryan's face making her feel even worse. She tried to apologize and leaned down to try and help him clean off his shoes, only to have her cell phone start ringing, yet again.

At that moment, Kate Beckett was still nauseous, totally exhausted, extremely embarrassed, and absolutely sure of one thing: when she got home, she was going to kill Richard Castle.

Truthfully, their married life had started on a downward spiral rather quickly. The euphoria over Kate's pregnancy was soon replaced by the somber reality that it was going to be an extremely difficult one. Kate had constant morning sickness that often lasted all day; she suffered from frequent headaches and had horrible mood swings. Her anger inevitably was directed at poor Rick, who did his best to dodge her wrath, monitor her fragile health and deal with all of the complications of their new marriage, including moving Kate into the loft, financial matters, preparing for the birth of twins and a thousand other decisions associated with blending two complex lives into one. Rick was also deeply hurt by Kate's decision not to take his last name even in hyphenated form, insisting that it would draw too much attention to her work as a detective.

While these things were all challenging, for a couple in love as much as Castle and Beckett they would have been nothing more than trivial irritations. However, Kate's absolute insistence on continuing to work as a homicide detective during her pregnancy was anything but a minor issue. To complicate things even further, the police commissioner had issued the ultimatum that Castle was not permitted to continue shadowing her once they were married.

This arrangement did not go well. Each morning as Kate was getting ready for work, her stomach queasy and her nerves frayed, Rick would hover over her, obsessing about her health, eating habits, morning sickness issues, need for sleep, etc. This of course irritated the hell out of independent-minded Kate, causing her morning mood to turn surly even before she had left the loft.

Once Kate left for work, Rick obsessed about her. He couldn't stop thinking about her safety, the health of the twins, her medical complications, and the day-to-day dangers her job entailed. He was soon unable to write, spending hours staring at the laptop screen. His eating habits became erratic, and he was compulsive about checking up on Kate, calling and texting her up to fifty times a day. When Kate refused to answer his harassing calls, he began calling Ryan and Esposito. He became such an ongoing distraction for the pair that the Captain made them block Castle's cell number on their phones.

His nightmares started after Kate's sonogram confirmed it was twins, which they had already known in their hearts but had not shared with anyone else. Castle would wake up in a cold sweat, having dreamed of Kate getting injured or sometimes even killed on the job. He would be a wreck; pale, shaking and emotionally devastated after a particularly bad nightmare. Last week Rick had dreamed that she was shot in the abdomen, and he had been inconsolable the rest of the night. Kate was actually starting to worry about _his _physical health, as lack of sleep, loss of appetite and constant stress were taking their toll on him.

All in all, their first three months of marriage for the Castles had been pretty much been a living hell. And for Kate, standing in the cold alley watching Kevin Ryan attempt to clean off his shoes with handfuls of soot-covered snow, her phone beeping that it had another incoming message, tonight might just be the breaking point.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

_I have made the correction from the **Dating** series and placed that the master suite off the den, not on the second floor. Forgive me, I just discovered this tidbit!_

Kate prepared to storm the loft, ready for battle. She had needed to stay late at the precinct working on this new case, so it was after 8 PM. Her stomach had settled, the last bout of morning sickness having subsided that afternoon. Her temper however, was rising dangerously, as her displeasure with a certain author had pushed her close to the boiling point. She was glad that Alexis was staying with a friend tonight to study for an upcoming calculus test, since this was not going to be a pleasant discussion.

She pushed open the door and spied Castle lurking on the couch, a TV remote in his hand. He looked weary and disheveled, and if Kate hadn't been so focused on her anger she would have realized that she barely recognized him as the man she married just three months ago.

But she was angry, overcome with a resentment that went far beyond the bitchiness she sometimes exuded as a result of her pregnancy. She fired away at her target.

"Richard Castle, how _dare_ you call me continually like that when I'm out on a case! And then to start bothering Lanie!" She was shouting, her body actually shaking with emotion.

Castle jumped up from the couch and glared in anger back at his wife. He usually tried to ignore her moodiness and deflect her nasty outbursts, but this was about her health and their unborn children. He couldn't hold back his frustration with her, either.

"But you _promised_ you would call and let me know what Dr. Stevens said! I was worried something was wrong." His face was scruffy from not shaving and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"I said I would call when I had a chance. You should have respected that." Kate took of her coat and threw her briefcase down in annoyance, her irritability evident.

Castle waved his arms in aggravation. "Your appointment was at 9 AM. What was I supposed to think when I hadn't heard from you by 11 AM? I was scared to death, Beckett."

Kate put her hands on her hip. "You called me five times while I was in her damn office, Rick! And I told you this afternoon that she said everything was fine and you still kept calling me. Right now I'm so fed up with your obsession over this pregnancy I may never answer your calls again!"

Castle folded his arms over his chest in defiance. "If you had just let me come along on the appointment I wouldn't have had to call you so much."

A look of horror crossed Kate's face. "Absolutely not! The last time you came along we were in there over two hours, with you asking her so many hypothetical questions it was ridiculous."

"I wanted to make sure I had every possible scenario covered. It's the father's job to be thorough." He said smugly.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Really? So asking about how to deliver twins by yourself in a mountain cabin without electricity is being thorough?" She asked. "You're nuts, Castle," She added wearily.

"What if we decide to vacation in Vermont and there's a storm?" Rick retorted defensively. He was just trying to protect her from every possible complication.

Kate turned her back to him, shaking her head. "I can't take this, Castle." She was clearly exasperated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Castle asked suspiciously.

"I don't know." She turned to face him, her voice now serious. "You need to give me space, Rick. You're smothering me and I swear I can't' breath."

Castle' eyes grew wide and he moved toward her in concern, touching her belly. "You can't breathe? Are you serious? Should I call the Doctor?" He looked panicked.

"Castle, it was a figure of speech." Kate groaned and pushed his hands away from her.

"Well, you shouldn't scare me like that. I'm very sensitive about your health right now." He signed. "Kate, I didn't know that not being with you on cases would be so damn hard. I can't stop worrying when you're out there chasing criminals without me. It's dangerous."

"I did it safely for years before I met you, Castle. It's my job." Kate's voice was firm.

"You're pregnant with twins. Let someone else do it." Rick's was firmer.

"I'm perfectly capable of handling myself at work while I'm pregnant!" Kate was growing angry again.

"You know what? I think you care more about your job than this family!"

"That's not true and you know it, Castle!"

Rick decided to switch tactics and try pleading with her. He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Kate, if something happens to you, I don't know what I'd do."

It didn't work. "What will you do if they lock me up for killing my husband?" she replied sarcastically.

"That's not funny." Rick glared at her.

"You know what? I'm tired. I'm done discussing this, Castle." She picked up her briefcase.

"Kate. I'm supposed to take care of you," Rick continued. He clearly was _not done _discussing this.

She became even more defiant. "I don't_ need_ to be taken care of when I'm working! Why can't you understand that? And if you try and call me tomorrow, I won't answer. I'll be out in the field all day with Ryan and Esposito." She walked quickly toward the study.

"But I need to check on you. What if you get sick? What if the squad car breaks down? Oh God, what if you would get injured? Or held hostage?" Castle was working himself into a panic just thinking about the possibilities.

She whirled around to and glared at him. "Castle, I'm the cop, not you. I've been trained to handle danger. And you've gone way beyond checking up on me. You're practically stalking me! It's embarrassing."

He looked like her words had physically wounded him. "So I embarrass you, is that it, Kate? I care about you and our babies and that embarrasses you?"

Se threw her hands up in the air, waving the briefcase. "We are _so done_ talking about this. You just refuse to listen to what I'm saying."

"Kate, please…" Rick looked intently at her, his voice filled with genuine concern.

Kate walked into the study. "I have paper work to do, but first I'm taking a shower. No, you're not invited!" She said emphatically before he could ask.

She suddenly stopped and looked directly into his eyes, her voice was soft but firm. "I don't want to fight anymore. Please, just stay away from me, Castle." And with that, Kate disappeared and shut the door, frustrated, irritable and to her absolute disgust, once again nauseous.

"Kate!" Rick wailed at the retreating figure, sighing gloomily when he realized she was gone. He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands, feeling totally dejected and absolutely crushed by his wife's latest harsh words.

And so it would go for Rick and Kate, argument after argument, night after night. Neither of them willing to give ground to the other. The magical glow of their summer of dating had been lost in the harsh glare of their hot tempers and headstrong personalities.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Whoa! People are upset at how difficult Kate is being. I'm much better at writing the fluff, but I did want to try this style. And honestly, with her stubbornness, insecurities and pregnancy, it's easier to write Kate being the one causing conflict. Castle is such a puppy when it comes to anything Beckett that I found it hard to project him being unreasonable with her - although I did try to make his antics a bit over the top. But don't worry; I can't keep this writing style going for long – Jim Beckett to the rescue!_

Jim Beckett strolled into the precinct several days later, trying to look nonchalant, but secretly on a mission. Martha and Alexis had both had agreed with him – it was vitally important one.

He saw Kate sitting at her desk, reading papers and munching on a saltine cracker. When she looked up and saw he father approaching, she broke into a huge grin.

"Dad! What a surprise! I didn't expect to see you here!" She stood up and gave him a hug and kiss.

"Sweetie! Esposito told me you were in the office today so I wanted to surprise you and check on things. I haven't seen you since Thanksgiving dinner." He smiled, but there was a hint of concern in his eyes.

Kate looked down, slightly embarrassed. Thanksgiving had not been one of her and Rick's better moments. The Castle's had a family tradition of going to the Macys parade, having a light lunch in the city and then eating a huge feast at the loft.

Unfortunately, Kate had gotten a break in the case she had been working, and had spent most of the day in the field, finally showing up halfway through dinner. By the time she got there she was tired and irritable, and in no mood for Rick's lecture about quality family time and his subsequent doting on her. An argument ensued, and Kate had left the table complaining loudly about feeling smothered and Rick not respecting her work.

"Dad, sorry about that whole night. The case…it just had me stressed out. Along with this, it was a bad combination." She placed her hands on her expanded abdomen.

Her Dad's face was serious. "I think we need to go to lunch, Katie."

She shifted uncomfortably under his intense gaze. "I'm afraid I don't do well keeping lunch down. You'd be wasting your money!" She tried to smile at her joke but could see her Dad was not laughing.

"Kate. We need to go and talk." He used a somber tone, and coupled with the look in his eyes Kate quickly realized that going to lunch with him wasn't optional.

"OK. Let me put these files away." She sighed. What was her Dad up to?

Soon they were sitting across the street in a cozy diner. Jim had insisted she order some food, and Kate was determined to try to keep the salad and soup down to try and placate him. Her Dad's behavior today reminded her of Castle, and she was determined not to have another overprotective personality in her life.

"Kate, have you taken a good look at your husband, lately?" Jim said innocently over his coffee cup.

"He hasn't been sleeping well, if that's what you mean." Kate picked at her salad nervously. If she was going to be getting marriage advice from her father it would definitively be difficult to keep her food down.

"And why is that?" Jim asked curiously.

"_Dad_." Kate realized he knew the answer and she was determined not to have to say it out loud.

"Kate, this isn't anyway to start a marriage." He reached for her hand across the table.

"We'll get through it. Rick's just having trouble adjusting to not being able to shadow me." She saw the incredulous look on her father's face and added quietly, "And with me working as a detective while I'm pregnant."

"And you think his fears will go away once you're working as a detective and are the mother of twins?" Her dad asked sharply.

Kate was taken aback by his tone and got immediately got defensive. "I want to keep working. He and I discussed that from the beginning. Other mothers do it. Castle has to accept that."

"Do you absolutely have to be a homicide detective?" Jim asked.

Now Kate was totally confused. Surely her Dad understood her commitment to her job?

"I've devoted my adult life to getting justice for victims and families, Dad. You of all people should know why that's so important to me."

Jim kept staring at her, his voice firm. "There are other ways of doing that, Kate."

"Like what?" Where on earth was this conversation going? "Dad, did Castle put you up to this?" She was getting angry.

It was her Dad's turn to get slightly angry. "Of course not. Rick is sitting at home worried sick about the woman he loves and his unborn children. He has no idea I'm here."

Kate knew that she had offended him. "Sorry. He's just so controlling these days I had to ask."

"Let me ask _you _something, Kate. What did you want to be before she died?"

She grew very quiet. "You know the answer to that. A lawyer, like her. But that …that was a long time ago. I didn't go to law school. I chose the police academy instead." She was talking in a hushed voice, cracking with emotion.

"And why can't you go back now?" Jim Beckett finally put all his cards on the table.

"You can't be serious!" Kate looked at him incredulously.

"I know damn well you could get into Columbia and make it through law school if you put your mind to it. You can do anything, Katie." He voice swelled with pride.

"Dad, this is silly! I've been out of college for over ten years! Columbia Law is almost impossible to get into!" She shook her head in disbelief.

After a second, she began again. "What would I do as a lawyer, anyway? I wouldn't want to be a civil rights attorney like Mom. I'd be no good at it." She was deep in thought, trying to absorb what he father was proposing.

"Don't some lawyers work at putting the bad guys in jail, too?" He smiled at her, his eyes questioning.

"You mean the distinct attorney's office? I don't have a good relationship with them. They piss me off so bad, Dad. Screwing up some of my collars…" Kate's face flushed at the memory. "And they're too gutless or indifferent to go after some of the difficult and low level cases." She added with a huff of indignation.

"Sounds like they could use some help. Just like the police department needed someone like you." Jim chided her.

Kate stared at him, beginning to realize that he was actually serious about all of this.

"Dad, law school is three years long! I don't even think I could get a decent score on the LSAT. And in case you forgot, I'm having twins! And even if I did make it through, who says the DA's office would even want me?" She found herself rattling off a list of concerns.

"So you're saying you can't do it?" He asked, arching his eyebrows.

"I never said that!" Kate was defiant.

"Then you're saying you won't do it for Rick?" Jim asked quietly.

"I never said that either!" Damn, he was twisting things.

"Then why won't you consider it?"

"Dad…this is crazy," Her voice trailed off, as she was suddenly lost in thought. Law school? At her age?

"Is it? Rick will do anything for you. But he can't handle this lifestyle anymore, honey. He just can't." Jim was quietly adamant.

"He knows that I love him." Kate said solemnly, almost as a defense. She desperately needed for her Dad to believe that.

"But is that enough, Kate? The way you two have been fighting? I think it's time you decided just how important this detective career is to you. How much are you willing to give up for Rick and your kids? What is your life going to be like in ten years? Decide before it's too late."

Kate instinctively placed her hands on her abdomen. "Dad, you know I'd do anything for him, for them. Please believe me." She was suddenly conscious of how much she truly meant that.

"Katie, will you think about it?" Jim Beckett pleaded.

Her phone beeped. It was Castle. Calling for at least the twentieth time today to check on her. Her Dad was right, of course. Something had to change. But what?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**This should make some of you happy! I couldn't stay dark for too long! Also, thanks for the feedback about pregnancy - never been there, but tried to be realistic as possible about Kate's feelings and emotions.**

Three days later Kate walked into the loft, Chinese take out in hand. She was glad that there was no tension in the air, and that there would be no fighting tonight. She had seen to that when she had sat Rick down the previous evening for a sincere, honest talk.

Kate had promised to be more careful on the job, and avoid going out on round-ups or busts whenever possible. She would also make a point to try and call or text Castle several times a day to let him know what she was doing and that she was safe.

For his part, Rick agreed to try and cut back on his worrying and his obsession with calling Kate at work. He would try to start writing again, to help occupy himself and to get his editors off of his back. They sealed their agreement with lovemaking; the soft, intense, sincere lovemaking of their summer romance, the kind that they hadn't experienced in a long time.

Kate got chills at the memory. Her writer boy may be exhausted, impossible to reason with and at times borderline insane, but he had certainly not lost his touch in the bedroom, and so far her pregnancy hadn't hindered her enjoyment of his talents.

As she was standing there grinning at the memory, Castle looked up from his spot on the couch, his laptop perched in front of him. He looked weary, and Kate knew it was not from last night's bedroom antics.

"Hey,' she said softly, placing the bags she had brought in on the kitchen counter.

"Hey," he said back weakly. "Alexis is at the movies with friends to celebrate her calculus test score. She said she'd eat when she gets home." Rick stared back at the computer screen, concentration and frustration both evident on his face.

"I got her text message about her perfect score. She's such a smart kid." Kate glanced over and could see his laptop screen was blank. She sighed and tried to sound encouraging. "Rick, are you trying to write like you promised?"

"I'm trying, Beckett." His voice was flat. "How are you feeling? You were so nauseous this morning…I was worried."

"Rick, as I told you the _twenty-three times_ you called, it passed quickly. And yes, I counted; it was twenty-three today, which is certainly an improvement over fifty!" She was laughing, trying to make a joke of it all.

But Castle took it hard. "Oh. I…umm, I actually thought I did better today. Damn. _I really_ thought I did better." He sighed dejectedly, running his fingers through his hair.

Kate walked over and gently kissed the top of his head. "It's OK. I know you tried."

She noticed Rick reach down to close his laptop and knew that he was trying to hide his failure to write from her. She stared at him with genuine concern in her eyes, gently running her own fingers through his hair.

"Rick, you can't go on like this. I know you had another nightmare late last night. All of this stress isn't healthy. Not for me and the babies, not for you, not for us."

He looked panic stricken. "I know and I'm trying Kate, I really am."

"I know you are. It's going to be OK, Castle, really. We're both going to work on things; just liked we talked about." She could see he was not convinced and tried to lighten his mood. "Hey, I got your favorite take out!" She walked back toward the kitchen.

"I'm not really hungry, but thanks, maybe later." Rick continued to stare at his laptop that he had opened back up, trying to will some words onto the screen to please her.

Kate looked at the man slouched on the couch. Castle,_ her_ Castle, would have been smirking and giggling and preening like an excited six year old over the revelation that Kate brought him his favorite Chinese food. _This_ Castle didn't even crack a smile. What had she done to him?

Kate spread the containers and the contents of her other bag out over the marble kitchen counter. "Castle, there's something I want to show you. Can you come over here, please?"

He got up obediently and walked over to the kitchen. He pecked her on the cheek affectionately, glad that at least the recent hostilities were behind them. Kate smirked as she saw his eyebrow go up in curiosity at the brochures spread out amongst the take out food.

"What is all this, Kate? Something for a case?" He sat down on the stool next to her.

"Nope."

Castle picked up one of the papers. "The School of Law at Columbia University." He read the cover. "Is this about your Mom's scholarship?"

"Trying to save money, Castle?" she teased.

"I don't understand."

"I don't think I can apply for it. Conflict of interest. I'm afraid we're gonna to have to pay full price." She said sarcastically.

"I'm not following."

"Tuition. Of course, that's assuming I even get accepted. I may even have to allow you to try and pull some strings to get me admitted to next fall's class. I'm way behind in the process."

"Kate, are your hormones causing you to hallucinate? Why are you talking about law school?" He was teasing her, but truly confused. She had never, ever talked about going to law school the entire time he had known her.

She continued, ignoring his joke. "And that means I have to take the LSAT in February. That's not much time to prepare." She sounded truly nervous.

"Kate, are you really talking about you _going_ to law school? I mean, you're not making much sense."

"For the first time in a long time I'm making sense, Rick." She grabbed his hand and gently held it.

He stared at her blankly. "Explain it to me," he was trying to remain calm. Could Kate be seriously thinking about a career change? After all their arguing?

She looked at him and he recognized the well-known Beckett determination in her eyes.

"Rick, I think I want to be a lawyer. I may even want to be the damn DA someday. It's a total long shot and I'll probably fail miserably, but will you help me try?"

He opened his mouth but no words came out. He simply crushed himself into her chest in a fierce hug. And then Richard Castle broke down and cried. He sat there crying in Kate's arms for several minutes, while she simply stroked his neck and back and placed gentle kisses on the top of his head.

He finally looked up. "You don't have to do this, Kate." His voice cracked.

"You saying you don't think I can?" she said indignantly with a slight smile on her face, gently wiping the wetness off his cheeks with her finger.

"No! I just, I just want you to be happy…"

Kate leaned in so their foreheads touched, staring directly into his eyes.

"Rick, you deserve to be happy, too. So let me ask you, if I became a lawyer in the DA's office instead of being a cop, would you be happy?"

"Very." His voice was a whisper.

"You realize that Columbia is expensive, and if I get in I won't work at all for over three years?" Kate's voice was amused.

He grinned wickedly. "You can earn your keep with sex, Beckett."

It was Kate's turn to grin wickedly. "I can do that. Frankly, I've fallen behind in my payments for the last few months, and not because of the babies. But _you, _Mister, you have to start writing again! We're gonna need that money." She deadpanned.

"I can do that!" Kate saw a sparkle in Rick's eye for the first time in months. It was adorable.

"And the twins. You're going to have to really take charge. Law school will be so demanding. Longer hours than I'm putting in as a detective. _Way longer._"

Castle was jumping around their kitchen like a hyperactive child. "I'll be the nanny extraordinaire! And I can accept your long hours. Anything's better than thinking about you out there working murder cases." His voice dropped and he looked at her with mournful, haunted eyes. "Anything but that, Beckett."

"I'm sorry this has been so hard for your, Rick. And this whole idea is probably nothing but a pipedream and I'll end up falling flat on my face. But I want to try." She sighed.

"I'll help you study! I can be your tutor! And I'll start making calls tomorrow. You can do this. You _will do_ this, Kate!" He was euphoric.

Kate took a deep breath, realizing that what she had been dreaming and scheming about for several days was about to start happening. "So do we have a deal, Castle?" She grinned at him.

"Deal, Beckett." He grinned back at her.

She reached over and shook hands with him in a slow, triumphant motion.

"We'll do it together, Rick." She said a renewed confidence in her voice.

"Always, Kate." Castle whispered back, for the fist time in months actually believing the special meaning those words held for he and Kate.

I** know it's impossible to get into Columbia law, especillay late, (NYU is worse) but Kate is portrayed as brillant and determined, so that's where I put her!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five:**

**Cracks in the Castle**

**Chapter five:**

Kate had no idea how drastically her decision would impact Richard Castle. The sulking, obsessive, irritable husband had been replaced almost instantaneously.

This new man was instead the old man she had fallen in love with: irreverent, boyish, mischievous, devoted and loving. Rick was still overprotective of Kate, but the difference was that she was now accepting of his devotion, and even allowed it to be used to her advantage. Within 24 hours of her declaration of wanting to go to law school, Castle had begun to work his magic.

Calls had been made to the Columbia admissions office, as well as a friend he knew on the board and a half a dozed distinguished alumnus. Every conceivable study aid for the LSAT had arrived in boxes from the bookstore, and he had lined up two different well-known LSAT tutors, each scheduled to begin weekly study sessions with Kate. Kate was applying to Columbia, but also Brooklyn Law School as a backup. The latter had a close working relationship with the courts and the DA's office, and they both agreed it was a great alternative choice for her.

The LSAT preparation sessions were to involve Rick, as well. He had appointed himself her official tutor, and promised to help her study, create mock tests, proof all of her writings and arrange their daily schedule. He even wanted to read some the books she would be reading, so he would be well versed on all of the information. Kate had joked that Rick should just apply for admission, too, but secretly she was relieved this intention to be so involved - she knew it would take both of their efforts if she was to have any chance of pulling this off.

While Castle worked the phones, Kate had gone to the precinct and officially put in her resignation. She thought it would be more difficult than it was, and she surprised herself at how calm and confident she was about the decision. But the reaction of her coworkers was the real surprise - to a man they were happy, almost relieved.

Kate suddenly realized what a strain it was for Ryan, Esposito and particularly Lanie to see what her job was doing to Castle and their relationship. Losing Kate as a colleague was disappointing, but seeing her and Rick struggle was simply more than her friends could bear.

"Kate, he has to be so happy! I can only imagine how he'll spoil you now!" Lanie had beamed. "And you better let him, girlfriend. Just let Castle love you." She was so sincere that it touched Kate deeply to know she cared that much.

"Don't think were going to cut you any breaks when you're the DA," Esposito had growled.

Poor Ryan, the sensitive one, was at a loss for words. Kate knew that he was deeply affected by losing her as a coworker, but she also knew he couldn't show his emotions in front of Esposito. He finally managed to mumble, "Who'll throw up on my shoes?" as he leaned in to give Kate a long, heartfelt hug.

Captain Montgomery just smiled and softly wished her all the best. At first he put her desk duty to finish out her notice, but when he saw the pressure she was under to prepare for her test, he simply told her to use her vacation time and go study. "We need more lawyers that give a damn. You'll be the best like always, Beckett."

And then it was over. After over ten years on the force, she was a no longer homicide detective. Kate Beckett couldn't believe how serene she felt about the decision and how energized she was about embarking on her new challenge.

Kate and Rick quickly fell into a routine. Each morning they were up at 6 AM, with Kate using the gym in the building for a quick workout while Rick prepared a nutritious, healthy breakfast.

After eating, Kate spent the morning reading, while Castle worked on his study aids and mock testing materials or the myriad of phone calls he needed to make. Some were about his work and finances, but mostly they were about Kate's situation. She had decided early on to stay out of it; she knew that she would be tempted to tell him not to bother a lot of the people he was calling, but she also grudgingly realized that she needed him to do just that. Three days a week a tutor came in the afternoons and on the other days that time was used for Rick's quizzing sessions. He insisted Beckett take a long nap before dinner, and their evenings were spent reading and reviewing everything from that day and preparing for the next.

It was exhausting and exhilarating, but strangely Kate did not find it overwhelming. In fact, she was secretly pleased at how easily the material came to her - Castle kept telling her she was a natural, especially when it came to reading comprehension and deductive logic. They both agreed that her ability in the latter was due to years of working on murder cases. When it came to reading comprehension, Castle insisted her skills were sharpened from reading so many of his well-crafted novels, while Kate insisted it must be despite of reading them.

In early January Kate was curled up on the couch reading a book on analytical reasoning, which was her nemesis when it came to the three parts of the LSAT test. It wasn't the concept itself she found so vexing, but rather the dry, mundane topics that many of the questions were built around. "Why can't they just give me a damn murder scene to analyze?" She would complain to Castle, who showed her no sympathy when it came to test preparation.

Kate looked over at him bustlingly in the kitchen preparing lunch and smiled to herself. "How could I have fought with him? Why do I resist his help with things sometimes?"

He saw her grinning at him and broke into a mischievous smile. "I see that mind wandering, Beckett. Get back to reading. That is, if you want your surprise later," he teased.

"Trying to top your performance last night, Castle?" She said with a seductive smile.

"Not that," he said dryly. "Something different for our evening, a break from studying."

"Tell me, Rick! Please?" she pleaded over the top of her book.

Rick walked over and scooted next to her, wrapping his arms around from behind. "According to both tutors you're an exceptional student, so I thought you deserved a reward," he explained.

"Ranger tickets?" She turned to face him, childlike excitement on her face.

"No way! You're just getting a few hours off, Beckett. We still have ten chapters on analytic reasoning to review, later." He tapped the book she was holding.

"Can we at least watch the third period?" She begged while rolling her eyes in disgust at the topic for tonight's session.

"We'll see. We need to be in bed by 11 PM. And I mean asleep, by the way. Another early day tomorrow." Rick reminded her sternly.

Kate shook her head. She couldn't believe that she had surrendered total control of her life to Rick, her life coach, as he had dubbed himself. Her entire focus was on nothing but the upcoming LSAT and the health of the babies she was carrying. Rick handled everything else. She had to admit that for once it actually felt good not to worry about anything, and to just trust Rick and his decisions. Her thoughts were interrupted by Rick's voice.

"So, do you want to know what I planned for tonight?" He asked mischievously, rubbing her abdomen lovingly.

"Does it involve food?" She asked, absently wrapping her fingers in his.

"I guess so. We're having dinner guests."

She turned and looked at him with surprise. "Lanie?"

"No, but if you do well on this analytic part I may consider her next." He paused. "Family. Your Dad and my Mom are coming and Alexis promised to get off early from her job and join us."

"Castle!" She leaned in and gave him a warm, long kiss. She tilted her head back and stared up at him, beaming. "My Dad will be so happy! The holidays were so hectic we didn't really have time to talk. And he was so upset about our fighting at Thanksgiving..." her voice trailed off and she frowned at the mere thought of that night.

"None of that, Kate," Castle said gently while lifting her chin to look in her eyes. 'We focus forward, not back. Besides, he's going to be thrilled the way things are going. And we have him to thank for it"

He tapped her thigh, gently. "Now get reading! They'll be here at 7 and I'm having Italian take out delivered from Napoli's at 7:30!"

Kate and Rick both smiled to themselves, unaware that they were sharing the same thought: "Thank God for Jim Beckett."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The loft was abuzz with familiar voices and lots of laughter. Everyone agreed that Kate looked much healthier and Castle looked, as Jim put it, "like a different man, altogether."

Dinner conversation focused mostly on talk of the babies and the plans Alexis was making. She had passed up graduating early and starting college, wanting to be in town for the birth of her siblings in late spring. She and Ashley were still going strong despite him attending Stanford, and she had been euphoric the last few weeks since he had been home for holiday break.

"Are you going to be OK when he goes back next week?" A concerned Castle asked.

"Dad, I made it through his first semester, so I can make it through the next. He'll be home for the summer and then I'll be joining him next fall!"

The fact that she had gained early admission to Stanford already had given Alexis peace of mind, but for her father, it was currently the only distressing issue in his life. Beckett convinced Rick to keep his concerns to himself, but he simply couldn't imagine his world without Alexis in it on a daily basis.

"How's the writing going, Rick?" Jim Beckett asked casually, noting it had not come up in any of their conversations.

"On hold until after she takes her LSAT and she gets accepted to Columbia," Castle said matter-of-factly. "And then it'll be warp speed writing in order to hit my deadline."

"Gina agreed to that?" Martha asked incredulously.

"She had no choice." Rick said flatly, clearly not intending to elaborate on what must been an interesting conversation.

"After I take the LSAT next month I'm going to help him write!" Kate added excitedly. She was in such a good mood that even the mention of Rick's second ex-wife, Gina Cowell, didn't bother her.

"What do you mean by _helping_?" Alexis was curious, as her Dad had never let anyone assist him with his writing.

"I want to see if I can give any input on Nikki Heat. I thought it would be fun." Kate said nonchalantly. "We worked as partners doing my job, so I thought we might have the same chemistry with writing."

Kate noticed the perplexed looks on Martha and Alexis. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Dad never lets anyone near his work," Alexis said in awe.

That's not true! Castle said defensively. "I let you proof read for me all of the time."

"I want to do more than be a proof reader! I intend to be your partner." Kate was now curious to hear more. "No one has been allowed to give you any input?" She asked surprised.

Martha jumped in. "He asks, but except for putting the kibosh on his secret writings, he never really uses any of our feedback."

"What secret writings?" Kate asked, amused to see the look of total horror washing over Rick's face.

"Change of subject!" Castle announced.

"Dad, I bet Kate would find them cute." Alexis giggled.

"Castle? Tell me!" Kate begged. "They aren't dirty or something, are they?"

Rick rolled his eyes. "No! Its just some chapters I wrote to let off some steam. And then I made the unfortunate decision to share them with certain people." He glared at his mother.

"Richard, you weren't just letting off steam. And thank God we stopped you from showing them to Gina! Could you have imagined her reaction?" Martha smiled and added coyly, "I think its time you let Kate read them. It would be a nice break for her, don't you think?"

"No, absolutely not. Now can we please talk about something else?" Castle was actually blushing.

"What are they about, Alexis?" Kate turned to her stepdaughter, deciding to bypass her reluctant husband entirely.

"Dad? Can't we tell her? She's going to find out eventually." Alexis pleaded with him.

"Fine." Rick sighed, dreading where all of this was headed. "I wrote an alternate version for some of the chapters in the fist two books, that's all. Nikki...gets involved with some different men."

Martha couldn't hold back. "In _Heat Wave_ she dates Tad Lemming, the clumsy, dim-witted traffic cop."

Kate almost choked on the pasta she had just put in her mouth. "Leming, the traffic cop?" She looked wide-eyed at Rick, who refused to make eye contact with her. "What happens to him in this alternate version?"

Alexis was laughing. "He has an accident, unfortunately. Shoots himself with his service revolver while ticketing a poor senior citizen for jaywalking."

"Castle!" Kate looked in mock horror at him. She was trying not to laugh.

"The best part is he shoots himself in the groin and ends up neutered." Martha added smirking. Everyone at the table laughed except Castle, who looked even more uncomfortable than he had a few minutes earlier.

Martha continued. "But of course, poor Leming wasn't close to being the worst boyfriend Richard created for Nikki."

"Not...?" Kate began in disbelief, as Castle shifted awkwardly in his chair.

"Yup," Alexis chimed in. "Dr. Nosh Pansy, the podiatrist."

"Pansy? That isn't even close to Davidson…" Kate stared at Castle, perplexed.

"Somehow it _fit_," he said frostily.

"He rides a Vespa and is addicted to Lifetime movies," Alexis continued.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Castle really, a podiatrist?"

"Well since he also has a women's foot fetish, it seemed an appropriate profession." Castle replied haughtily.

"Castle!" Kate couldn't help but be appalled and amused simultaneously.

Her father came to Rick's defense. "I think its creative. And what was the good foot doctor's fate?" He asked while chuckling.

"Much darker, actually." Martha said her tone a bit more serious. "In the secret version of _Naked Heat_, he was going to be being a serial killer. Nikki had no idea, and almost became his next victim. Of course, Rook saved her."

"A serial killer? Castle, you've got to be kidding, me! You made Josh a serial killer?" Kate scowled at him. _That _was definitely overkill.

"It was private therapy for me, nothing more." He said defensively.

"Dad, you had every intention of including both of those characters in your books if we hadn't stopped you. You must have written ten chapters featuring the evil Dr. Nosh Pansy, the foot fetish killer!"

"I want to read them." Kate said with sudden determination.

"Absolutely not!" Castle was mortified at the thought.

"Castle, pleeeease…?" Kate gave him her best bedroom eyes.

"No can do, Beckett." He shielded his eyes to block her seductive glare.

"What if I ace your analytical reasoning quiz?" Kate knew his weak spot.

"Define ace." Castle challenged back.

She considered it for a moment. "One hundred percent on your questions for Friday's quiz."

Rick paused. He knew something like this was the perfect incentive for the competitive Beckett to buckle down and excel in subject she disliked. But the trade-off would be to allow her to read what his nefarious, jealous and petty little mind had created using her old boyfriends as his template.

"Afraid of a little friendly wager, Castle?" Kate taunted him.

Rick sighed. He was a beaten man.

"One hundred percent next week with both tutors, as well." he said, announcing his terms hesitantly.

"You're on!" Kate promptly turned and high-fived Alexis.

"You know I'm going to regret this..." Rick muttered to anyone who would listen.

"Counting on it!" A beaming Kate retorted.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_Thanks to baterista9 for catching a grammar error in the last chapter. This chapter was a struggle; hope I was able to capture what I was going for regarding reasons for some of the 'cracks in the castle'._

After dinner they were sitting around chatting about the upcoming birth, Rick and Kate snaked adorably around each other on the sofa, teasing and laughing.

Kate noticed her mother-in-law had a slight frown on her face, and recognized she was concerned about something. "What's wrong, Martha? I know that look." Kate said quietly.

Martha let out an audible sigh.

Kate raised an eyebrow, the sigh confirming her suspicions. "Martha, what is it?"

"It's really none of my business." She said.

Castle was nervous. "Agreed. Let's talk about baby furnishings…"

"No, I know that look. You have something to say." Kate was determined, remembering her mother-in-law's previous wisdom on their relationship.

"Darling, I just worry, that's all." Martha hesitated.

"Martha, you know us. Please tell me what's bothering you. I value your input." Kate said firmly.

Castle had no idea what his mother was up to, but knew he didn't like it. "There's absolutely nothing wrong and nothing to worry about isn't that right, _Mother_?" He instinctively pulled Kate in even closer to him.

"Not right now," his mother said dryly.

"Martha, please, I need to know what you're concerned about." Kate begged.

"I just dread what's coming." She stared at the two of them snuggling happily on the sofa.

"Sorry, I'm not with you." Kate was confused.

Martha sighed. "Everything's perfect between you two because right now you _need him_, Kate. You've dropped all your defenses and let him behind your walls and he flourishes there. Taking care of you, sharing everything, being there for whatever you need. Richard was born for that role."

"And why is that so bad, mother?" Richard asked quietly, recognizing the truth in her words.

Martha was on a roll. "When else were you like this? I'll tell you. When you were partners and working on her mother's case. You two were inseparable, spending countless hours together, plotting strategy and totally trusting each other's instincts. You let him in, Kate, and he was euphoric. Dedicated to the case, but happy as a little boy with a new puppy."

"That's so true." Kate sighed. "But you think it's a bad thing to be that way with him?"

"No dear, its just you always revert to your old ways and put the walls back up. You decide you need your freedom back. And I think you get scared about trusting someone so completely." Martha's voice dropped. "When that happens that's when the friction between you two will start."

Kate and Rick just stared at all of them, bewildered.

Martha continued. "What about when you start law school? When he can't be around you 24 hours a day and has to share you again with the world? Are you ready for letting her lead a separate life again, Richard? Because you know that 'fiercely-independent Kate' will be back at some point."

Alexis spoke up. "But this is about my Dad, too. He has to learn to give Kate space. And not pout about her making her own decisions. What happens when she has to study late with her 24-year-old, hunky, stud partner, Dad? How are you going to handle that?"

"Alexis! I thought you were on my side!" Castle was aghast at the thought of what she just said.

"Dad, you did it to me growing up. It was always just the two of us, and everything was fine. And then Ashley came along."

"Do we have to add him into this already vexing conversation?"

Martha waved her hand at her son. "It's the author in you, dear. You want total control. It's in a totally endearing way, but these two aren't characters in your books. You can't protect them constantly and choreograph their every move. Especially Kate. She normally prides herself on being self-sufficient."

"The funny thing is I think her independence is part of what's what attracts Dad so much," Alexis mused out loud.

"Can I remind you that I'm sitting right here?" Castle said indignantly.

"Castle, they're right," Kate had a look of reluctant acceptance on her face.

"Kate!" Rick pulled back and looked at her.

"Castle, it's true. I have a lot of things to work on besides getting into law school and the main one is my relationship with you. I love you, but I go through these phases where I start to doubt things. I decide I need my freedom and try to push you away and it freaks you out and then I get mad and we fight…"

Rick look truly scared. "I won't freak out this time, Kate, I promise. This whole conversation is silly! I'm quite capable of letting you go when the time comes. And meanwhile, things are great between us. We're about to have twins. You're going to law school. Everything is perfect."

Martha looked at Kate and said sternly, "Are you going to want to be 'fiercely independent Kate' again in the future?"

"Oh, I know I will." Kate answered frankly.

Jim Beckett finally spoke up. "But Kate, you use your need to be independent as an excuse to shut him out. You let your fear of abandonment take over. We've all seen it. And we see what it does to Rick."

"But Richard smothers her too much!" Martha chimed back in.

"So you guys basically feel we're both totally screwed up and doomed to failure?" Castle mumbled despondently.

"Castle, they're pointing out that my insecurities and your need to be so clingy and controlling are problems we have yet to conquer, that's all." Kate said quietly.

"But what does that mean for us as a family, Kate?" Rick asked hesitantly.

"I'm not sure. But I think we have more to worry about than analytic reasoning." Kate said weakly before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "We'll work it out, Rick. We needed to talk about this."

They all sat quietly for a few minutes, absorbing what had just transpired among this unique family unit.

"Jim Beckett was the first to speak. "I think if my wife were here she'd say that just acknowledging the issues is the hardest part of the battle."

Kate smiled. "Thanks, Dad. We're going to be fine everyone, I promise." She leaned in to Rick's chest and sighed contentedly.

Suddenly Castle looked questioningly at Alexis and then down at Kate snuggled in his arms. He had a mischievous grin on his face. "So...umm, in law school, do you think you'll really have a hunky study partner?"

Kate giggled and looked at Martha, remembering their conversation in Cape May. " Oh yeah. He's going to be _really, really hunky_," she said with a seductive voice.

She smiled at the panicked look on Rick's face and added, "'Cause I already do! You're my _hunky_ partner, Castle." Kate paused and looked into his killer blue eyes before adding, "A_lways_."


	8. Chapter 8

**Cracks in the Castle **

**Chapter Eight**

_A fun little chapter with my favorite thing about Castle and Beckett – the witty banter. Thanks for hanging in there!_

Later they were snuggled in each other's arms, Castle reading analytical reasoning questions off his IPad to Kate as she lay next to him, her head on his shoulder and her legs wrapped around his.

"If both M and R are reduced, which one of the following is a pair of areas neither of which could be reduced? Your choices are…" Castle was reading methodically as he drew circles on her enlarged belly with one hand while gently resting the IPad on her shoulder with his other hand.

"Rick?"

"Yes, Kate?"

"Can I just tell M and R to go screw themselves?"

"Getting a little testy, are we?" He smiled. "I guess we'll call it a night, Kate. I know you're tired." He put down the IPad. " How about we just lie here quietly and try and unwind a bit?"

"If all you can do is cuddle, Castle, I understand." She purred into his chest.

"You are going to pay _so badly_ when you pass this test, you have no idea." He chuckled.

"Oh Castle, I have plenty of ideas," Kate whispered seductively.

They lay quietly, Rick gently rubbing her back and belly, as she placed light kisses on his shoulder.

After a few minutes, Rick heard Kate let out a small giggle into his tee shirt.

"What?" He asked softly.

"Just thinking…" Kate's voice trailed off.

"About what?"

"Maybe after I take the LSAT, I'll practice some alternate writing, too."

"Really?" Castle was curious.

"You know, hone my craft before I jump to the big leagues to work with you." Kate said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Why do I sense the need for a drum roll?"

"I could write a back story about Rook's other women."

"And there it is."

"I'd start with his ex fiancé, who weasels her way back into his life." Kate plotted.

"He didn't marry her?"

"My Rook isn't that stupid, Castle."

"Touché."

Rick could feel Kate smiling on his chest. "I was thinking about Mina Scowl as a name."

"You're really going with that?" he deadpanned.

"She's no good."

"Who would have guessed?"

"Rook can't see past the fake boobs and plastic smile."

"The cad."

"Nikki figures her out, of course."

"Goes without saying. How big are these fake boobs, anyway?" Castle couldn't help but ask.

Kate ignored him. "Rook only cares about the cheap, tawdry sex and doesn't realize she's evil."

"Let me guess: this Mina kills puppies?"

"Too cruel."

"Steals from old people?"

"I'm a better writer than that."

"Collects men's private parts?" Rick winced at the thought.

"I could be persuaded to go with that one."

"It's been overdone, though, don't you think?" Castle reminded her.

"So true." Kate paused. "I'm making her CIA." She announced confidently.

"Cute, Beckett." Rick rolled his eyes.

"Thank God for Nikki."

"I've said that many a time."

"Mina's actually a double agent working for the Russians."

"I might have gone with the Chinese…" Rick suggested.

"I like their food too much." Kate explained.

"Of course. Important consideration in plot development." Rick said with a straight face.

"Nikki figures out her _dastardly _CIA double cross."

"What made you go with this CIA story, might I ask?"

"Well, in three years of listening to your wild theories, you never once were correct about it being the CIA, so I'm letting Nikki use it."

"How thoughtful."

"Of course, _she's_ right about it." Kate added wryly.

"Somehow I bet Rook gets reminded of that, over and over. Poor bastard." Rick sighed.

"Nikki saves his ass." Kate said while clenching her jaw.

"That's my girl. So, Rook's ex fiancé turns out t be a double agent with breast implants. Kind of one-dimensional character, don't you think?" Castle asked nonchalantly.

"No. She's also had liposuction." Kate stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, that certainly adds another layer to the Mina onion."

"Castle?"

"Yes, Kate?"

"Did I mention Mina Scowl is also a black widow? As our story opens, there are four dead exes and counting …"

Rick grinned. "Now that's how to develop a fictional character, _partner_."


	9. Chapter 9

Cracks in the Castle

**Chapter Nine**

_Most of you know I struggled with this story a bit more than the others. I appreciate all of you who take the time to give me feedback. There may be a sequel__**, Chaos in the Castle**__, if I can wrap my brain around it. Thanks for reading!_

Rick Castle sat cross-legged on the floor, tapping away at the laptop on the coffee table in front of him. Sitting behind him on the couch was a very pregnant Kate, dressed in one of Rick's large tee shirt and boxers; her legs flopped over Rick's shoulders, her eyes glued to his computer screen. She was gently running her fingers through the hair on Rick's head, and he would frequently turn to place kisses on the inside of Kate's bare legs while never missing a keystroke.

They had spent the last four weeks like this, working on Rick's novel. After numerous attempts they had found their current position worked the best, allowing them both to have a clear view of the screen and Kate being able to stretch out and get comfortable, not an easy thing to do when you're eight months pregnant.

Rick was under extreme pressure to finish the novel and their sessions were long. But after the grueling two months of LSAT prep, this seemed almost like a vacation. The fact that Kate had done exceptional on the LSAT (98th percentile) and had received word that she was accepted into the fall class at Columbia made the atmosphere in the loft upbeat.

What surprised them both was how easily it had been to write collaboratively. Once they found this comfortable position, they fell into a rhythm almost immediately. They tossed out crazy ideas, critiqued plot points, argued constantly about dialogue, and soon were finishing each others sentences, all the while relying on their usual verbal sword play and witty banter to lighten the mood.

"'That line is sooo cheesy, Castle. Nikki would never say that."

"'My public loves cheesy, Kate. And Rook makes her do cheesy things. That's why she can't resist him."

"He's the one who can't control himself, Castle. Nikki manipulates him with just a look."

"In chapter nine, who shows up at Rook's apartment lookin' for a little loving, might I ask?"

"Yea, well maybe we should rewrite that and send Nikki off to get her needs filled by Dr. Nosh Pansy, instead."

"Now that's cheesy, Kate!"

Another typical exchange:

"We are not rewriting the sex scene again, Rick, it's fine."

"Come on Kate, can't we at least read it out loud to each other, especially the part where Nikki tells Rook how great he was?"

"No, Castle. And we're definitely _not _acting it out ever again."

"But it adds to the realism!"

"It's creepy, Castle! I can't believe you talked me into attempting that last night."

"Admit it, Beckett, you got into it big time. And very resourcefully I might add, given your current limitations!"

"Shut up and type, Rick."

Today they were trying to finish a chapter before breaking for lunch and Rick's afternoon massage and pampering of a very pregnant and somewhat miserable Kate. She felt huge and unattractive, but the truth was her weight gain was all in her abdomen. For his part Rick found the site of a pregnant Kate to be one of the most beautiful images he had ever seen, and simply couldn't stop worshiping her body in his own creative ways.

"I think this is where Nikki should have her 'aha!' moment and figures out the connection to the missing jewelry," Kate mused as they both stared at the laptop.

"Beckett, it's too early..." Rick answered, concentration etched on his face, his hand gently stroking the outside of her kneecap.

"Really?" Kate crinkled up her face, her right hand leisurely massaging his scalp. "You think so?"

"If you remember I had outlined it to come up in the next chapter. Rook actually makes the connection when he comes across one of his grandmother's old necklaces."

Kate wasn't convinced. "Oh really? We'll just see about that, writer boy. Because when we get to there if I don't like how it flows, I want to come back and put it in this chapter. It's a perfect fit to have Nikki have the insight while cleaning her apartment."

"Yes, writer girl, whatever you say." Rick said grinning. He couldn't believe how easily writing and creating came to his wife. She was a natural.

He quickly finished typing the paragraph and said, "I think we should take our lunch break now, and then to bed for your afternoon massage, followed by a long nap."

Kate sighed contently. She loved the way Rick would massage her, starting with her aching feet and slowly working his way up her body, stopping to plant gentle kisses on her very swollen abdomen. Despite being eight months pregnant and feeling like a beached whale these days, Kate was truly happy, thanks mostly to her doting husband. She decided the timing was perfect and reached into the table drawer in front of her and pulled out a small, eloquently wrapped box.

"Rick, it's my turn to spoil you with something," Kate grinned while handing him the slim box.

"For me?" Castle's eyes were wide with excitement. He pulled himself up and sat on the couch next to her. "Is it a picture of you in that new sexy nightie I like?" He asked breathlessly.

Kate slapped his arm playfully. "Only you would think I look sexy when I'm eight months pregnant with twins, Castle. This is better. Trust me."

Rick looked at her with a quizzical eye. She nodded her head, indicating he should open the box. He complied, and inside found an envelope addressed:

_Rick, _

_You've done so much for us, this is for you. _

_Love, Kate and your kids._

He looked even more confused as he opened the envelope and pulled out the small card inside. He immediately recognized it as a Social Security card. Rick turned the card so he could read the name on it. His mouth fell open and his eyes looked up and met Kate's.

"Kate?"

"I'm not a detective anymore, Rick. I'm just your wife." Kate said solemnly.

"You really changed it?" Rick was slightly in awe.

"Yup. I'm Katherine Castle, now. It's official." Kate beamed at him, knowing perfectly well how much her gesture meant to him.

"But when did you do this? We haven't spent any time apart in months!" He was truly bewildered.

"Remember when Lanie insisted on a girl's out afternoon? We actually spent the day in line at the Social Security office!" Kate announced proudly.

"He leaned in and kissed her deeply. "Just Castle? Not Beckett-Castle?" Rick asked gently.

"Nah, that's overdone. Besides, I'm pretty sure our kids will want us all to have the same last name." She placed her hands on her abdomen.

'Thank you, Kate. One of the best present's ever!" He sat smiling, looking down warily at the card in his hands as if trying to make sure it was real.

"Did I mention this present is another twofer?" Kate inquired mischievously.

"Really?" Rick was nervous. The last time Kate said that, part two was a real doozy.

She grinned at him, raising an eyebrow. "Want to try and guess?"

"Kate, it's not triplets, is it?" He swallowed hard.

"No, Rick! Please don't even joke about that. But remember yesterday at my appointment with Dr. Stevens when you had to step out to take that conference call with Paula?"

"I'm sorry, Kate. I know I missed almost the whole visit. You said she wants you off of your feet as much as possible…"

"Well, I didn't quite tell you everything she said." Kate took his hand.

"Is there a problem? Kate, whatever it is…" Rick' heart started racing and he turned ashen with worry.

"No, its fine. Good news actually, at least for me." She rubbed her extended abdomen. "It was just a bit of a shock," Kate added reassuringly.

"Kate, I know you keep saying you feel so big for just twins…" Castle teased her, feigning mock horror. "Don't tell me you're the next octomom?

Kate rolled her eyes and lightly punched his shoulder. "Stop that, Castle! I'm not that big."

She bit her lower lip and took a deep breath. "Rick, we're going to have our hands full because these two are already stubborn. And they've made a decision."

"What kind of decision?"

"They've decided to come early."

"Early? Like how early?"

"A month."

But that would mean..."

"Anytime now, Rick, anytime."

"What? But Kate! The nursery still isn't done and we need to finish the book and wait...are you OK? Are you having contractions?"

"Rick, slow down. I'm fine. But something tells me it's not going to be much longer. I can just tell."

Rick's brain was in overdrive. "I thought we had another month, a few weeks, at least. I wanted everything to be perfect for you! I have so much left to do... Do I need to let people know? Or do they know already? You didn't tell Lanie before me, did you? We should call Alexis right now... Oh! We haven't packed your hospital bag! What about the nursery? The furniture doesn't even get delivered until next week. Kate, we're not ready for this! I don't know where to even start. What should we do?" For once, the usually unflappable Rick was truly overwhelmed.

Kate calmly reached for his hands and held them tight for a moment, then guided them to her abdomen, imitating their familiar routine of comforting their babies with gentle strokes.

"Rick, do you know what we're going to do?" Kate said soothingly, a hint of confidence creeping into her voice.

Richard Castle raised an eyebrow curiously at his wife.

Kate Castle smiled and said triumphantly, "Dive in."

_The end for now!_


End file.
